


The Same

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Femslash February [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blindness, EWE, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, HP Femslash February, Lavender is alive, Physical Disability, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Series, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: Parvati had always expected that tragedy would change a person. That you could be irreparably altered by a terrible thing.Lavender… does not adhere to that rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off small, but checking off the au: disability box on my bingo card for nooreva’s hp femslash february (trope bingo challenge) on tumblr! In this case, the AU Thanks to heartlikethunder for the beta read through and encouragement. <3

Parvati had always expected that tragedy would change a person. That you could be irreparably altered by a terrible thing.

Lavender… does not adhere to that rule.

She is still absolutely, unapologetically, fantastically herself. All of herself. Even the parts that made Parvati shake her head, made her grit her teeth, made her shout in anger. And the parts that made Parvati grin and laugh, even when she was trying not to.

Parvati remembers the first time she looked away from Lavender with a fluttering in her stomach.

Parvati looks up at Lavender now, and she is the same. Even with the scar.

Lavender’s left eye is clouded over in a hazy white. The scar she owns tears raggedly from the part of her wavy hair down, down, and just misses the bow of her upper lip, which she still stains pink. Because she is the same.

Lavender refuses to fade away, going about as normal despite her partial blindness. Even if she trips up on her own, relearning how to move in the world without perfect sight, without depth perception and peripheral vision, she’ll do it alone. She’ll have a fit if Parvati tries to guide her through the supermarket, or to the Apparition point to work, or anywhere. (She’ll have a fit whether or not Parvati coddles her, so Parvati stays just in case.)

The first time she tells a joke after the war’s end, Parvati nearly cries. Well, Parvati does cry, but Lavender’s looking out the tea shop window at the shoppers passing by–or at least she appears to be–so she doesn’t catch it.

“At least I’d make a great go at being a Seer. I have the perfect look, now. Do you think people would pay to gaze into my eye and see their future?”

A broken giggle escapes from Parvati’s throat, but Lavender just feels for her cup and drinks from it. Her other hand, with its lovely, tapered fingers and nails painted purple, rests on the table as she drinks.

Parvati blinks until her vision clears, and reaches for her best friend. Lavender pretends to huff but their fingers stay tangled until they’re finished with their tea, and on into the evening when Lavender refuses to be led home, but leads.

Perhaps Parvati has changed more so than Lavender? It certainly feels different. It fills her chest, bites at her heels and niggles until she’s back at Lavender’s side. It makes her want to…

It makes her want.

Lavender is not limited, as her magic is still powerful and emotional and overwhelming, like standing on a precipice. She waves her wand and things appear, or disappear. Things are created, destroyed, and created again. Parvati was raised around magic and yet it’s like new to watch her best friend make when she was almost unmade.

In the mornings before work, Parvati watches Lavender charm her hair into a curl, standing in front of the mirror even though she doesn’t need it. Before bed, she watches from the doorway as Lavender casts little spells to freshen her sheets. On the weekends, she watches her coax little plants in the window to full bloom while Parvati reads tea leaves, when they’ve decided they’ll not do a thing until Monday.

She watches Lavender turn to her on their couch and tip forward so their foreheads rest against one another. Her eyes close. One hand curls over the back of the seat, and the other reaches for the long pulls of Parvati’s dark hair. Her nails are painted neon orange, this time, and her fingers comb through the tresses sweetly.

Parvati presses her lips to Lavender’s. She closes her eyes and feels like she’s stepping into a hurricane when Lavender tucks against her and kisses her back.

The words spill from Parvati’s mouth as soon as Lavender pulls away: “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Lavender snaps, a little affronted, “so you’ll never have to find out.”

She is the same. And Parvati is so glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi (or nag at me to write) at [byesweetheart.tumblr.com](byesweetheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
